Fallout (Map Game)
This page is a work in progress Welcome to Fallout (Map Game), a map game set in the universe of the Fallout series of post-apocalyptic role-playing video games, taking place in The Commonwealth, the location of the game Fallout 4. This game contains spoilers for the game Fallout 4 Scenario: (The scenario may be subject to change based on player input before we start) The year is 2288, a few months after the would-be start of the game Fallout 4. In this timeline the "Sole Survivor" either never existed, or soon after the events of the game disappeared from notoriety. The Institute has been destroyed (assume the Minutemen ending occurred), although its remnants still loom in the Commonwealth. The Minutemen have united many of the region's settlements and has formed a provisional government over the whole of the Commonwealth, however much of the wasteland still alludes its control. The Railroad, having realized its primary goal of liberating the synths/destroying the Institute, continues to aid synths, but is generally not noteworthy around the Commonwealth yet. The Brotherhood of Steel looms unsatisfied, as it becomes clear that they intend to do more than just destroy the Institute, turning its attention toward subjugation. Other important factions include the Gunners, who have managed to prosper and bolster their ranks by allowing settlement within their borders, and the many raider factions. These include Nuka-World, who has managed to unite the park and now turns its attention east to the Commonwealth. Likewise the largest raider gangs have begun turning their loosely held territory into city states; Libertalia becomes one of the largest towns in the northeast, while South Boston falls under the sway of Boss Bosco and Lexington under Boss Jared. Caught in the middle, the major cities of Diamond City, Goodneighbor, and Bunker Hill, as well as the regional powers of Covenant, The Slog, and more seek to carve out their own domains in the chaos. The map so far. Moderators *Vandenhoek (talk) Rules WIP *Players should remain plausible and realistic with their nations, keeping in mind the scope of the game and its nations, the lack of resources/technology/manpower, and other factions that would prevent any nation from rebuilding the old world, for example. *Players should follow the ideology of the nation, unless gradual and realistic steps are taken to reform. E.g. Maxson's Brotherhood should continue to be anti-synth/ghoul/mutant, the Railroad should work to free synths, etc. *Keep within the theme and limitations of the Fallout universe. This means no major technology advancements or radical changes to the lore. *The Fallout timeline already established before and leading up to the start of Fallout 4 is considered canon here as well, and should be respected throughout the game. *Players may settle new towns and areas, but they must be plausibly located and logical. Additionally pre-existing in-game locations should be used rather than new places where possible. Nations Major Factions *Provisional Government/Minutemen - *Brotherhood of Steel - *Railroad - *Gunners - *Diamond City - *Goodneighbor - *Bunker Hill (Paying tribute to Tower Tom, Libertalia, Sinjin, and Bosco) - Minor Factions *Covenant - *The Slog - *Vault 81 - *Children of Atom - Raider Factions *Nuka-World (Controls all of Nuka-World and the western most parts of the map) - *Lexington (Jared's Crew) - *Libertalia - *South Boston (Bosco) - *Triggermen (Headquartered at Vault 114, also controls Park Street Station, Four Leaf Fishpacking, Easy Town Downs/East Boston, and numerous businesses/fronts) - *The Forged - *Atom Cats - *Rust Devils - *Tourette Sisters - *Walden Pond - *Tower Tom (Controls BADTFL Regional Office near Bunker Hill and Beantown Brewery, pays tribute to Tourette Sisters) - *Sinjin's Gang - *Hyde Park - *Sully Mathis - *Ack-Ack - *Pickman - *Clutch/Backstreet Apparel) - Category:Map Games